Bushes Can Be Fun, Too
by lpdrunknmunky
Summary: What luck that Yamamoto should happen upon none other than his friend Gokudera hanging out in a shrub! Wait, why is he hiding there?


Title: Bushes Can Be Fun, Too

Pairing: 8059

Warnings: language, m/m sex, PWP

AN: This is an old work previously posted on LJ

* * *

"Hey, Gokudera!"

"Ssh!" he hissed.

"What're you—"

Gokudera grabbed his wrist and yanked him down into the bush with him. Yamamoto gave a quiet yelp and tumbled down into the thick flurry of greenery. He opened his mouth to ask what new game this was, but Gokudera clamped a hand over his mouth and shot him a warning look before peering at something through the leaves.

Catching on, Yamamoto decided to stay silent and see what played out. Gokudera had an intent look on his face; apparently utterly uncaring that Yamamoto was halfway in his lap, back partly resting on a thigh, one leg leaning against his side, and hand grasping his arm to keep from sliding any further onto the branch that was trying to pierce through his spine. It was awkward, to be sure, but not completely unwanted on Yamamoto's end.

Tilting his head back, he caught a glimpse of what Gokudera was probably watching. Tsuna and Kyoko were sitting by the park fountain with matching blushes and shy glances. Why was Gokudera hiding in the bushes?

Yamamoto tugged on Gokudera's shirt sleeve to get his attention, and only then did the other seem to realize their precarious positioning. He ripped his hand away from Yamamoto's mouth and pushed him off his lap with a huff. Yamamoto hid his wince as the branch nearly succeeded in its evil plan. He sat up and leaned in to whisper his question in Gokudera's recently-pierced ear.

"Tenth's going to confess to Kyoko today! He asked me to be nearby for moral support. And in case he 'chickened out'…" Gokudera frowned at the silly grin Yamamoto adopted.

"About time," he whispered back. They were already half a year away from college, after all.

"Hn." That meant, "Yep," in Gokudera-speak.

Suddenly, Yamamoto's grin tilted into a sly smirk. This was his chance! Gokudera was trapped here with him, unable to make much sound, and under the cover of dense vegetation, no less! He couldn't be overly violent—like by blowing Yamamoto to bits—and he couldn't just ignore him and walk off. It was perfect!

"Hey, Gokudera," he breathed into said boy's ear, unnecessarily close.

As expected, Gokudera jerked back and glared at him.

"What?"

"I never got around to telling you this, but…" He scratched his head and smiled wide to cover the blush. "I kinda…really like you."

"WHAT!?" It was a whispered yell, but he still slapped his hands over his mouth and shot a worried glance over at the soon-to-be couple. They didn't seem to notice.

Gokudera gave a relieved sigh before rounding on Yamamoto, grabbing his shirt front and continuing his tirade with no less ferocity, but much less volume.

"Where the hell do you get off trying to mess with me when I'm on such an important mission!? Huh? And what the fuck are you talking about, you like me? I'm a _guy_!"

"Yeah, I noticed."

Gokudera growled, preparing to really let him have it, all of his most potent curses floating to mind and gathering on the tip of his tongue.

And then Yamamoto kissed him. A quick, light press of lips and he was smirking that stupid smirk that Gokudera hated _so much_. He grit his teeth and drew back a fist, but the lips were back, slanting warm and maybe a just a little slick and Gokudera's face was heating like a teakettle.

"S-stop that, you crazy—"

Oh god, was that his _tongue_!? Yes, it most certainly was…and what was it doing in his mouth? He didn't want that there…and were those Yamamoto's hands on his waist, keeping him from pulling away? Damn the crafty bastard! Oh, wait, he had hands, too.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Yamamoto!?" He managed to push him back just enough to separate their mouths and speak. And no, he was not panting, thank you very much.

"I'm kissing you, Gokudera," he chuckled, low and throaty. And no, Gokudera's breath certainly did not catch at the sound of it.

"Well stop it, you freak! Like I said, I'm a _guy_!"

"Yeah, and like _I_ said, I noticed." Gokudera sputtered and shook his head, but did nothing to stop Yamamoto from continuing his advances.

Yamamoto's teeth bit and gently pulled his bottom lip and his hands went under his shirt, warm and smooth on his lower back, and Gokudera gasped. It felt _good_. Not just because it was a soft touch and something new and somewhat dangerous, though, it was also because it was _Yamamoto_ doing the touching.

"Fuck." That was the last word he managed to get out before he lost all immediate interest in speech.

His hands gripped the other's shoulders and he kissed back, trying it out, getting the hang of it. He liked when their tongues met somewhere in the middle and tangled sloppily, deliciously. He liked Yamamoto's fingers tracing all over his back and sides, pushing his shirt up, finding the ticklish spots, finding the sensitive spots. And when Yamamoto's thumbs touched his nipples, he liked the fact that it felt so much better than when he touched them himself.

"You crazy fucker, what the hell? Molesting me like this…" Though the words were harsh, they sounded affectionate, even to his own ears.

Yamamoto chuckled and found a spot on his neck to suck, an earlobe to nip, and a jawline to kiss. Gokudera moaned as quietly as possible when he couldn't keep it in any longer. It was soft and airy and Yamamoto loved it.

Shifting his body weight, he lowered Gokudera to the least branch-y part of the ground and pushed his shirt the rest of the way up to kiss down his chest. He got as far as the bellybutton before Gokudera realized where he was headed.

"You can't be thinking—!"

"I've been wanting to do this for a while, actually. With you." The first belt was undone.

" _What_?" Uncertainty, maybe a hint of fear?

The second belt was undone.

"Hey, slow down, I don't think this—" The sound of his zipper lowering broke his train of thought. "Shit…" he breathed.

Yamamoto was looking up at him with those pretty golden eyes all molten and deep and his fingers tickling as they pulled his pants and boxers downward and Gokudera couldn't _breathe_. He didn't think he liked Yamamoto back but he certainly liked _this_ , as evidenced by what Yamamoto was a split second away from revealing. The realization that Yamamoto was taking advantage of him in this situation was followed by a sudden crash of all higher mental functions.

And yes, that was definitely Yamamoto's tongue.

"Oh, fuck~" He whimpered, voice going up an octave, and threw his head back. One hand holding on to Yamamoto's shoulder and the other twining into spiky black hair, Gokudera bit back the sounds that would give them away and tried to keep still.

It was too hard trying not to thrust, trying not to arch into this feeling, trying not to moan, trying not to really enjoy it because it was fucking _Yamamoto Takeshi_ and this was just ridiculous. And why was he so damn _good_ at this!? It wasn't fair!

Yamamoto listened to the pants and the soft sounds Gokudera wouldn't let out of his throat. He watched the muscles twitching and the strain of Gokudera keeping them all as still as possible. He reveled in the expressions he made, every time he bit his lip, every time he scrunched his brow or let his mouth fall open with a gasp.

"You…fucking…bastard…!" Gokudera panted. "Like hell…I'm gonna…owe you one."

Before the full meaning of that statement could register, Yamamoto was being pushed away and shoved backwards. Quick, angry fingers popping the button on his jeans and wrenching them down. He looked up at the flustered desire on Gokudera's face, green eyes sharp and clear, sharper yet when they met his.

"At the same time, you jackass," was all he said. Then he was beside Yamamoto, facing the other way up, cool hands firmly clenched on warm hips.

Just as he was catching on, Yamamoto's wildest dreams came true and Gokudera's mouth was even more marvelous than he'd ever given it credit for. He had to muffle a groan by swallowing Gokudera, conveniently waiting before him.

A miraculous phenomenon occurred then. Yamamoto's low sounds vibrated over Gokudera, who let his own sounds return the favor for Yamamoto. A mutual blowjob was mind-blowing enough as it was, but add the extra stimulation and the affirmation of doing it right, and you get one fantastic new level of fun! This continued in a never-ending cycle of reciprocated pleasure and a strong sense of urgency as they both attempted to get the other off before they reached their own end. Yamamoto because this had been his idea and it wouldn't be polite to be the one to finish first. Gokudera because he was damn sure not going to look weak and inexperienced by not being able to hold out longer than Yamamoto.

In the end it took all of Yamamoto's willpower and an odd type of rarely-used endurance, but he managed to see to Gokudera's gratification first. It was an experience, that's for sure. Gokudera's nails digging into his hips as his throat closed around him and a long, low moan shuddered down his length, up his spine, and back again. Needless to say, that tipped him over as well, and even if it tasted awful for both of them, they felt far too good to mind it much.

They rested there for a breathless moment, catching their breath, their scattered wits, and in Gokudera's case, his emotional handle on himself. Okay, so maybe he did like Yamamoto. It was definitely him he was thinking about all throughout; it was definitely his name he had wanted to shout at the end.

He flicked the hair out of his face and noted their situation. Both sweaty, pants undone and pushed down their legs, hair tousled and breathing heavy. Good thing they were in the bushes. He huffed and put his pants back on properly, then sat up to glare at the stupid grin on Yamamoto's face.

"Why are you smiling?" he demanded.

"'Cause I finally got to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don't finish that sentence."

Yamamoto laughed and copied Gokudera so that he was also presentable and upright. Locking gazes with him for a long time, his expression slowly growing serious until the smile was gone.

"Are you going to hurt me when we don't have to be quiet anymore?"

At the reminder, Gokudera shot a glance out to where Tsuna and Kyoko were now sharing a rather innocent kiss. He quickly looked away. Plucked at a leaf, picked it apart, and repeated the process once before finally meeting those bright eyes.

"Maybe."

It was dark in the shade of the leaves, but Yamamoto could still see it. Gokudera's blush said what he wouldn't bring himself to for some time, but Yamamoto already knew. A broad, happy smile bloomed and he hugged Gokudera to him, kissing his neck before whispering, "As long as it's you, that's all right with me."

"…Idiot."


End file.
